narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A (Fourth Raikage)
Alternate romanization of A's name I've been thinking, I think Kishi intended for A's name to be romanized as Eii/Ei since Bee's name can also be romanized as Kiraa Bii. I think the intention was so that Bee and A had similar names. In this case, Eii and Bii. So I think that this should be added.--N 21 (talk) 15:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :If Kishimoto-sensei meant for A's name to be romanised as Ei, he would have written it as エイ, instead of エー. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw in screenshots of the new game coming out, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, that his name is spelled as Ay. Diamonddeath (talk) 19:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) image in the info box I think we should change the image of A in the infobox to an imafe from the anime, because the quality is better. like this one: File:378297-screenshot192.jpg (talk) 20:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Only when he decides to wash his hair to get that yellow grime out. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Lolwhut Shounen? --Cerez☺ (talk) 20:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I think he means that his hair is whiter in the manga image, whereas he looks blond in the anime. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 20:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Which means unless you want to have a long drawn out image war, you can either leave this alone like I am, or you can figure out how infobox tabbing works, which I am trying but is taking far longer than I originally thought it would.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 22:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Anyone else annoyed by his eyebrows switching from 2 points to 3 every other episode... SimAnt 18:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :We should just go for a good anime image that aptly captures A's personality. Just a screenshot from the episode Naruto's Plea or one of him from the Five Kage Summit. Who gives a shit if the anime makes it a bit more blonde? Not everything is perfect so we shouldn't be perfectionists so much. It is what it is. Whatever's in the anime is there. Banan14kab 22:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I give a shit. Why settle for something plainly incorrect when we have a perfectly good image we can use? Why on Earth should we just settle on what the anime shows us, when the manga is the original source? Why on Earth should we give our readers incorrect information, when we could just as easily give them correct information? In fact, how could we call ourselves an encyclopædia if we did knowingly give our readers incorrect information? If we didn't strive to be as actual and correct as we could be? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well said, Shounen. I just want to know why coloured manga images tick people off so much. Do some people not like better quality images? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 22:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::It doesn't tick me off. I just think the anime is a better representation. I have always admired the artwork in the manga more than the drawing in the anime. If better quality is the case then why not switch all the anime images on the wiki to the manga since it is better art? If I were to change all the images to manga ones you would be quick to revert them all to anime images, wouldn't you? Also ShounenSuki when I put the other anime image that is currently in A's appearance section in the infobox you reverted it. His hair is covered and it is a good representation so why change it? Who says the original source is the only good source? Who is to say what is incorrect or correct? Your opinions? Have you ever thought that the anime just shows it alternately for artistic/aesthetic purposes? You can be an encyclopedia when you state all known information accurately, such as "A has white hair and faical hair. However in the anime it is portrayed as blonde." Is that not striving to be as accurate and correct as possible? I don't think so. Are your standards the only ones? Open your mind to other options and standards than your own. You learn things that way and no I am not trying to be a presumptuous "high and mighty" asshole, but that it just how I think. I observe that no matter how much people deny it everyone judges on their own biases including me. I bet no one will think my argument is as sound as ShounenSuki's too. e.e Banan14kab 23:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course we should also inform people about the anime and how they represent things, but the fact of the matter is that the series was created and is still being created by Kishimoto-sensei. The manga is the original source, with everything else being nothing more than an adaptation of it. We use anime images because they are consistently in colour. The manga is not. The images in the infoboxes are there to give a quick and recognisable representation of the characters in question. Coloured anime images do this better than non-coloured manga images and since they don't have to be perfect representations of the characters, we can go for concistency and use anime images even when there are coloured manga images available. Unless, of course, the anime images have glaring mistakes like incorrect hair or eye colours. It still has to be an accurate representation of the character in question. :::::Also, I'm not sure what image you are talking about. Could you explain a bit more?—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I want to tell a very short but relevant story. I have black hair. For years I thought my mother's hair was black. It was only recently that I looked at her hair and discovered, to my surprise, her hair is actually brown. It turns out that black folks hair, when short or long enough to be put together, tends to look dark, which my mother had been doing for several years. :What this story has to do with this image issue. Some people seem perceive color differently than others. In the image ShounenSuki claims (And I use the word claim to support my phrase "perceive") his hair is white. I however see the color as a palish, whitish blonde. Am I right? Is he right? I dunno. :And why am I boring everyone with this analysis? It's partly to blindside everyone into not noticing how I haven't taken a solid stance on this crap in the past few months, and partly to get support in my (bad) attempt to get that tabbing crap done so we can stop this pointless debate once and for all. Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing and our infoboxes are not as straightforward as other wiki's infoboxes.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Any word on that tab solution you were looking into? My lack of technical knowledge apart, couldn't we simply find a wiki which uses them and copy the coding of whatever template they use, tweaking here and there to better fit our needs? Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::@TheUltimate3: I understand what you're saying and I actually agree with you. People perceive colours differently. However, the Raikage and Killer B actually have the exact same hair colour as Jiraiya in the manga. Just compare the coloured manga images and you'll see. I'm pretty sure you'll agree that Jiraiya's hair is simply white. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::@ShounenSuki: I'm not going to comment on that. Purely because I do not wish to take a side and merely trying to push my tabbing solution. ::::@Omnibender: The problem is our infobox is so different from everything else I've seen. Every infobox I've come across is a single infobox template, ours is made up of like 10+ different templates combined into one full template. Which makes things difficult. Adding to the fact that I have no knowledge on wikia code and I'm left begging people to help me try and figure this stuff out.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Basically Shounen I was saying that you were basing the wiki's decision on your own settings and not considering the reasoning for why I wanted an anime image instead. I see that's not true now though. I am an organized person so I like consistency more than others most of the time. Anyway like TheUltimate3 said, this is getting tiresome. I vote for an anime image in the future if that counts for anything so if there is a poll you have my opinion. So fuck it..I'm done. Y'all can do whatever you choose. Banan14kab 23:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) This is just another suggestion, but I like this image. I think it could fit in the box and his hair does not appear too blonde because of the background. File:A_Shippuuden_200-107.jpeg Banan14kab 05:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I think the current's better.. ----Ilnarutoanime--Talk-- I will suggest: can we just make 2 images in the infobox, similar to C? I'm just suggesting!-- (Ilnarutoanime) 14:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes~ we can do that now...but we need candidate images I don't really like that one with him in the snow. Try to get one as accurate as possible.--Cerez™☺ 17:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How come you say that you don't like my image of him in the snow, but you guys end up using one of him in the snow anyway? Also I don't see why some characters need both a manga and anime image. Like Konan for example. Is it because some users feel that the anime represents them inaccurately? Also I think my image was better than the current anime one. That angle of him is kinda odd like he is bowing down or something. Banan14kab 20:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Cerez. --Ilnarutoanime (talk) 09:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That image you uploaded made his eyes look cast. This one isn't bad but his head is chopped out of the frame as well a his shoulder and Amaterasu's having a grand time in there. Even though I was just going to use the one of him with the hat on but I simply chose the best one that's there, I think... As for why two images are used, that's simple: because we can now =D--Cerez™☺ 11:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::What does everybody think of this image? I think it is better since there is adequate lighting and all his features can be seen clearly. Also it is a straightforward angle. ::::I think this one's goo-wait is that a lil' Amaterasu I'm seeing? Nah it's good--Cerez™☺ 17:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Did the anime suddenly change style or something? Banan14kab's image looks so different from all the other images. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They have different teams working on every other episode. SimAnt 18:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Comparing this and this, they look fairly similiar, but one has better lighting. On another note, I hate edit conflicts.Ryne 91 (talk) 18:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :And people were complaining about consistency with the manga images? I raised this issue because it looks like Banan14kab's image is altered. As if the lines and colours are redrawn. The image looks too clear. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::ShounenSuki, that looks like it did in the episode to me. I watch every episode and read every chapter. I don't think it's altered.Ryne 91 (talk) 18:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhm yeah Shounen recently it's like they decided to draw the characters accurately. You should see Darui and the MAJOR overhaul they did on him.--Cerez™☺ 18:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :As i said before the animation style is varying. Edit: Almost accurately, still hate A's fake eyebrows. SimAnt 18:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, well they need to keep this team and have the other one do fillers or something.--Cerez™☺ 18:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*rolls eyes* How did consistency become the major argument in the manga vs anime image war again? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::You can't have it all Sim--Cerez™☺ 18:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Iron Claw It seems to have been mentioned again in 536. Considering we heard about it a couple times now, I think this warrants an article about it, similar to how Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique was created and had the "mentioned" annotation. All we need is the translation. Omnibender - Talk - 17:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :But we don't actually know that it is anything. It could be like a "banhammer" where it sounds like an actual object but it doesn't actually, physically exist. ~SnapperT ''' 19:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::A is shown performing the Iron Claw in Chapter 542, and it appears to be the same thing he did to B in Chapter 473. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::If that's what it is, it should be called the ''ebony claw! :::... :::MIRITE? :::... :::~SnapperT '' 19:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::↑ =_=" really? It really just seems like one of those things that a big brother does to you, not a technique. Where I'm from we call it "spawnsing off yuh face"--Cerez365™ 19:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Lol! But I agree making one. --Ilnaruto me 19:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's not a technique though, just something he does, mentioning it in his article is enough.--Cerez365™ 19:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, truth is that in wrestling there's a move called "Iron Claw", which is exactly what A does to B. And since A's moves are based on wrestling moves, I don't know if it would be that wrong to create the article.Nawirama13 (talk) 20:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Nawirama in this. While i dont remember if it was mentioned several times, but if it is, an in wrestlin, A's speciality), exists a move named "Iron Claw", when it is called like this in manga, it at least deserve a mention. Nawirama has a points and facts, what you have that it dont exists? And from how 8Tails talked about it when Naruto escapes, it is an attack, not a phrase. If it will be a phrase between brothers, why 8Tails will say it, when he is not even human? VolteMetalic (talk) 20:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, does anyone have or know the Romanji for 'Iron Claw'? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:47, June 23, 2011 (UTC) arm did a ever get his arm reatached after removing it :Not yet at least. Jacce | Talk | 19:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I also thought if A ever reattached his arm lol! --^__^Ilnaruto me 19:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) His arm's back. pwnage shall begins shortly. :Saw that too though it might not be his "hand". But it might be a mistake since it wasn't there in the frame before. At least it didn't look that way... In any case I say we wait until next week to say it's back officially.--Cerez365™ 13:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Body Flicker Technique Shouldn't we add A as a user of the Body Flicker? I know i know it's a generic skill, and virtually all shinobi can do it. But in A's case his usage is kinda of unique, since he uses it with his Lightning Armour, which shows he actually tried to improve his usage of the technique, and this is pretty much the basis of his immense speed as well as a key aspect in his fighting style. Keep in note i do not like listing generic skills, i do not think it's necessary, but since A showed this tech in a variant(combined with his armour) i think it's worth listing. Opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :He doesn't improve the body flicker though, he just uses it along with his lightning armour.--Cerez365™ 23:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't say that he improved the tech, i said that he improved his usage of it by combining it with the armour, plus i stated more arguments, like the fact that it is an important tech in his fighting style and the he uses it at a much higher level than any other shinobi shown in the series. Like i said before i don't like listing these generic techs but A uses it in a unique enough way to deserve mention in the infobox. It's not like there aren't other ninja who don't have generic skills listed on the infoboxes because they use them with a twist. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::well since he does use the body flick with the lightning armor it does show that he tried to improve it...kinda like toroi uses the seal scrolls for his tech. (talk) 22:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Anymore opinions please...? Darksusanoo (talk) 22:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Can go either way for me. I don't oppose listing him. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Any more thougth's please? Darksusanoo (talk) 00:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I never saw this. In any case I don't think his improved usage of the tech warrants his addition to the article because the same might hold true for the Sandaime Raikage and then soon Tom, Dick and Harry will also want to be added to the article. We used to be way more strict about adding people to generic technique articles in the past, I think we should uphold that.--Cerez365™ 03:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah i get that, i agree and i'll say this for the record: I hate putting generic techs in a user...but the fact is A's speed revolves around the Lightning Armour and the Body Flicker and A's speed is a key aspect in his fighting style...it's more solid than having a user just because he was nicknamed by it. Darksusanoo (talk) 03:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Madara confirms in chapter 563, he calls it THE Lightning Release Body Flicker. It is a technique. (talk) 19:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) That's just how MangaStream decided to translate it. It is simply him using the Body Flicker Technique while have his Raiton Armor on. Skitts (talk) 19:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) The ShounenSuki translated and that gave Light Release: Body Flicker Technique If you can give me a source, I'll believe. However, since you didn't I'll just assume you're lying, since ShounenSuki doesn't even usually have the RAWs even near this soon after release. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes ~. Skitts (talk) 19:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC) In naruto forums, Konoha telegram, the Vered mentions his translation. http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=527462 At best, that would have been his translation of the spoiler text. Don't forget to sign your posts. Skitts (talk) 19:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I do not know sign my messages. Then we create the page of the technique? No. As I've already said, it's just the Body Flicker Technique in Lightning Release Armour, not a new technique, unless ShounenSuki comes along in a few days telling us that it is. We'll know once he's translated the actual chapter, not some spoiler text. It was never mentioned to be a separate tech., so I see no reason to assume it is now. Skitts (talk) 19:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) And even then, we could imply list the variant's name in the Body Flicker Technique article, like we do with all variations. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be added as a technique because C said "is the raikage planning to use HIS BODY FLICKER TECHNIQUE" wich means its like a special technique to the raikage not any normale body flicker technique.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :In the same way that anyone that uses the body flicker it belongs to them. There's nothing different about it.--Cerez365™ 21:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Minato Speed Comparison Was it ever made clear whether or not A meant that Minato was faster than he was barring FTG? I've no idea if Kishi considers teleportation speed... Skitts (talk) 06:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well obviously he does, given the fact that the Flying Thunder God is space-time ninjutsu and A acknowledged that he was faster than he was. Barring the exception of the technique it's unlikely that he'd be faster than A.--Cerez365™ 11:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) "Raikage's synapses fire as fast as flash of light".. May I know why the translation could be wrong like that? Or kiiroi Senkou has two meanings? (talk) 11:39, June 3, 2013 (UTC) English Voice Where was his English Voice confirmed? HidanSenpai13 (talk) 05:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) TOP SPEED PUNCH!!!hello???????????????? I cant believe no one has created a page for A's Tops speed punch. i think we should classify this under his jutsus because it has been said numerous times that it is his fastest technique. does anyone agree???--Kyle Ethan (talk) 03:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC)KEW :Someone already created a page and it was deleted because its not a technique. A only says that he attacks with his top speed.--''Deva '' 03:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) But it is not something that can be left out. If he and Killer Bee praised it, shouldnt it be noteworthy to put it as a technique? And also the Shield of Black Flames wasnt considered a technique either yet it has its page. in the manga sasuke just did it without doing any jutsu. he manipulated the amaterasu much the way wood or sand is manipulated. yes it has its page.--Kyle Ethan (talk) 03:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Arm back? Last page (the epic two-page spread of the collective Kages) of 562. A/Ay/Ei/Raikage seems to have two arms. Should his random arm-regrowth be added? Is it possible it's a mistake by Kishi? Should we wait until next week and see if it persists? I notice that a few pages earlier, when he strikes Muu, he doesn't have an arm... so I'm guessing Kishi done goofed. Nice bit of trivia, then? Igaram (talk) 08:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :To me it didn't look like he had two when he hit Mu. Maybe we should wait for next chapter. Jacce | Talk | 08:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I am gonna chalk it up to Tsuande's Creation Rebirth jutsu.Umishiru (talk) I wanted to really talk about this as well. What I think happened was Tsunade used the genesis rebirth and A got part of the effect as well. On page 16 on the top left we see a regeneration of something, and I'm guessing here its A's arm. But by the looks of the 2 page spread at the end, he does seem to have his arm hand back. Makaiveli (talk) 08:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Makaiveli I think it's an oversight. If not, it's not terribly hard to explain. Tobi routinely loses limbs, eyes, etc., and always has a replacement on hand (lol) next time he's seen. Seems reasonable to me that A could have asked Tsunade to regrow his arm. --Ech0six (talk) 08:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The top-left of page 16 shows Tsunade's collar area, below the chin. It shows the blood on her skin sizzling or dissipating away. They mention Katsuyu a few pages earlier, which it can go into pieces and heal a large number of people, while her Yin Seal stores a large amount of chakra meant to heal. It's a combination of both, most likely... on page 15, it shows her and one-arm attacking Mu and Madara, with Tsunade (at least) gushing blood all over due to the teleportation at the ankle area. Problem is: it heals his one arm, but Oonoki still has an eye closed due to injury or whatever. "I can finally cut loose... I've been waiting for this for days!" on page 16 could either mean he was waiting to fight, or he knew the Yin Seal can reform his arm. Dunno, at the very least it's inconsistency. Then again, the next issue will probably explain it off easily enough. (talk) 15:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) As far as we know and as far as Tsunade has suggested, Creation Rebirth only works on the user. If it worked on other people she could've used it on Lee rather than undergoing the risky 50/50 surgery. I personally feel Kishi made a mistake with that page. If her activating Creation Rebirth healed Raikage's wounds, would it not also heal Onoki and Gaara's? And does it have an area effect? As far as I know, it doesn't. Igaram (talk) 16:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say his arm is healed. I think that it's a mistake, though one that should be mentioned in a trivia section. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, her Creation Rebirth causes the rapid creation of cells,so it'd be certainly possible for it to regrow an arm. Page 16 seems to show someone being healed, which is likely Tsunade but could also be A. Skitts (talk) 17:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) It's very obviously Tsunade. You can see the beginning of her chest and her skin is notably much lighter than A's, thus not really leaving any chance of that instance being A. And again, Tsunade has previously implied creation rebirth can only be used on herself. I'm pretty sure it's an art goof, but it's not like they don't happen - no-one is perfect, not even Kishi. Though I guess we'll wait and see if he still has his arm next chapter. If not, we know it was a mistake on Kishi's part. Igaram (talk) 17:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't talking about that panel actually. I meant in the one where Mei appears via Hiraishin. Also, that was back in Part 1, she could have improved her skill with it in, you know, over 3 years after that statement. I know that it could be an art goof, but it could just as easily not be one and be purposeful and not a mistake. O.o Skitts (talk) 17:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) But the smoke appears to be coming from her body, not his. In my experience with Kishi, if he puts in something important and meaningful it takes precedence in a scene. It generally doesn't get stuck in the background all blurry. In any case, I guess the next chapter will settle it. Igaram (talk) 17:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd just like to say that in that case, Mei's appearance was more important and that the smoke is actually positioned to the right of her body. Skitts (talk) 17:23, November 2, 2011 (UTC) But the Raikage's left arm is down by his side, nowhere near the smoke. There is also no hand poking out of it or any suggestion that anything was happening to it. The smoke is coming off of Tsunade herself, hence why it's collated around her and not around Raikage's arm. Igaram (talk) 17:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, until more is shown, I think this should be treated as a drawing mistake, and confined to the trivia section. Omnibender - Talk - 17:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with Omnibender. Look at this page and you can obviously see that he doesn't have his left arm, but on this page it looks like he has his left hand again. If he doesn't have his arm in the next chapter, then we should say he regained it, but for now it should be put in the trivia section. Joshbl56 17:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Works for me. When I pointed it out I did mention I thought Kishi had messed up. Just thought I'd get a consensus before adding anything. Igaram (talk) 17:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks like his arm is still gone in this chapter (563), so it can officially be called an art error, right? Igaram (talk) 17:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) grudge against sasuke is it possible he still holds his grudge toward sasuke, because prior to figuring out bee was still alive, he seems to have completely forgotten about it.--Caseather (talk) 00:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The only reason he wanted to get Sasuke was cause he thought that B is dead. Now he is more or less calm but it cost him one of his arms ... I dont think theres a grudge now. --Elveonora (talk) 00:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) in that case, could it be said that, he lost his arm for nothing--Caseather (talk) 03:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Age Is there any indication of A's age? :No. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC) B is around 40 and A is older--Elveonora (talk) 04:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :B is 35. Omnibender - Talk - 00:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration in chapter 588 in battle A used the technique Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration!!! i'm true???? -- :You no true. It looked more like he simply conducted lighting from his armour. Without us seeing seals and such we can't say it was that technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Strength Maybe we can add to A's abilities that he is strong enough to hold his own against stunade as shown in shippudden episode 287, in their arm wrestling... (talk) 09:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC)SPARDA :That is something that can go uncommented. He is physically strong, very strong in fact which is already mentioned. Just not stronger than Tsunade.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Incapacitated Seeing as he, along with the other Kage are down for the count, should we add "Incapacitated" to their ages? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi No, incapacitated is saved for people who aren't dead, but incapable of continuing to fight. At last indication Tsunade was planning to heal them. Incapacitated on the other hand applies to the likes of Hidan who is buried in pieces, but not dead, or, previously, Orochimaru, who was sealed by Itachi. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 20:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ah okay. Thank you. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 05:11, December 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi New pic? I have uploaded a new pic, what you say about changin? File:A - 222.png--Kasan94 (talk) 17:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : Fine with me. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox' 02:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC)